Now and Forever
by Elrukaness
Summary: Rated M. Shizuma and Nagisa have some fun after a long week of school...:D ShizuNagi, Oneshot


Nagisa opened the door to Shizuma's Dorm, put her bag and books on the floor, and proceeded for a can of soda. It had been a long day at Miator, but at least the weekend had finally come. The weather was beautiful, school was going well, and for the first time in a long time, she had no homework over the weekend. Nagisa took off her shoes and strode towards the window, clutching the can of Coca-Cola in her soft, pale hand. She took a few quiet sips of the drink and thought about her lover as she observed the outside world...

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and gently squeezed her. She half-closed her eyes, feeling a soft kiss on her neck.

"You look so cute when you're daydreaming," a low voice said. "You look serious...and yummy."

"Mm..." Nagisa purred. "Just let me finish my soda and I'm all yours, Shizuma."

"What if I can't wait that long?" The hands that had been stroking Nagisa's abdomen slid up under her shirt between her breasts and began toying with her top. Soft and persuasive hands they were. Those wonderful palms soon opened Nagisa's uniform and slid it off her body. Her bra and panties were green with black hearts today.

"...I shan't make you wait then," Nagisa sighed. She put her soda carefully on the counter beside her. Her lover's sensuous mouth showered kisses on her neck, immobilizing her and sending chills throughout her body. Her heart rate increased and her eyes slowly shut. This was pure love, and she would never get enough of it. The relationship she shared with Shizuma made her feel happier than she'd ever hoped to be. The sex was part of that--a very fun part.

"I missed my adorable playmate today," Shizuma whispered as she kissed Nagisa's graceful neck. Her hot breath and silky lips sent small tingles throughout Nagisa's body. Shizuma slowly led her lover towards the bed.

"And I missed my koi," Nagisa murmured. She allowed herself to be led into the living room; Shizuma gently set Nagisa on the bed, Nagisa's back against the pillows. Very slowly, she placed her weight in between Nagisa's legs, sitting on her knees facing her, drawing Nagisa's legs gently on top of her lap. She leaned forward and kissed Nagisa's lips tenderly. Her lover sighed.

"Ah, I just have to say this again. You're the most adorable sight I've ever seen. I don't know how you do it...your beautiful sight, your sweet heart...but you do. I'll love you long past our lifetimes, my love."

"Shizuma..." Nagisa was overcome with love for the girl in front of her. She couldn't find words to express how deeply she felt.

Shizuma kissed Nagisa again. She let her fingers slide up and down her lover's bare back, enjoying the small shivers she felt from the girl on her lap. She sprinkled more kisses on her neck. This action caused a moan to come from Nagisa. As soon as she heard that, Shizuma knew she had complete control of her lover's body. Nagisa's eyelids were closed, so she didn't see Shizuma's wide grin. Shizuma then began to kiss her lover's sensitive ears and neck almost timidly while she stroked Nagisa's hair. At her leisure, she'd fiddle with Nagisa's underwear, loosening it one little milibit at a time. Occassionally, she'd allow her hand to slip beneath the garment, but kept it above the area that craved the most attention. Her left hand wandered in between Nagisa's breasts again and caressed her firmly and gently.

"I wish I had a century...I'd make love to you once, the way you deserve," Shizuma said quietly.

"Oh, I'd never survive that," Nagisa blushed, her eyes still closed. "I can hardly stand what you're doing to me right now..." Shizuma grinned her gleeful grin and continued her work.

"I love you, Nagi," Shizuma whispered into Nagisa's ear. Her mouth traveled down towards Nagisa's lower neck, giving her hot kisses. At the same time, Shizuma's hands continued to caress Nagisa's fragile body, moving up and down her thighs. Before long, the young redhead moaned with aroused frustration.

"...Why are you toying with me...please don't tease me like this," Nagisa barely got the words out.

"Heh, I wouldn't...," Shizuma teased sexily. With her left hand, she traveled in between Nagisa's breasts once more and stroked the smooth flesh. With her right hand, she slowly dipped into her lover's panties, one finger at a time. From Nagisa's neck, she traced a path of kisses to her right shoulder.

Nagisa's knuckles whitened as she endured her lover's torture.

"You're so mean...," the uke panted. "I can't take much more of this." Her voice was tinged with urgency.

Shizuma grinned; she knew her work was almost done...She brought up both of her hands and squeezed her lover's breasts gently while planting kisses on her lover's neck and lips. Nagisa stiffened and moaned, clenching nearly every muscle in her body as pleasure engulfed her.

"Oh my!" Shizuma purred. "Did you just come, baby?"

"Ahh...yes...yes I did..." Nagisa said breathlessly. "How do you do it, Shizu?"

"...What if I did this?" Shizuma teased mysteriously. She brought one hand in between Nagisa's vagina and gently rested it there, moving it gradually up... Heat, intense feelings of ecstacy, and another orgasm washed over Nagisa's body. She squirmed, trying to rub against Shizuma's hand.

"Oh my...was that another one, love?" Shizuma toyed.

"Shizuma...sama...," Nagisa barely managed to say. "So good..." She half-closed her eyes.

"But I barely touched you!" Shizuma protested as she dug her middle finger into Nagisa's throbbing vagina. Nagisa bit her lip to keep herself from losing consciousness. Loud moans left her throat as she comed a 3rd time and then a 4th time. She was quivering from her head to her toes when Shizuma finally withdrew her finger.

"I guess we still have a few things to learn," Shizuma reassured in her sexy voice. All Nagisa could do was try to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and vision slowly returned to her.

Shizuma stared deeply and longingly into Nagisa's eyes, then embraced her in a gently hug.

"Now and forever, I love you, " Shizuma whispered into her lover's ear. "My life would be so empty and lonely without you."

Weakly, Nagisa managed to return the hug. She knew that her strength would come back to her soon. "You're simply amazing, my love. I, too, would be nothing without you."


End file.
